Echoes, Silence, Patience, and Grace
by Peyton- McKenzie
Summary: Bella and Edward get a big surprise during their honeymoon that will change their lives forever.Bella's 10 year old daughter Grace!Will she be able to raise a child in a house full of vampires?Will she ever be changed.Who's the daddy?OOC.Lemons.
1. Those Eyes

"Alice, _please_ stop…" I whined. Today was my wedding day and Alice had been fixing me up for the last eight hours. If I didn't know any better I would have assumed she was giving me plastic surgery instead of a makeover. Oh how I hated playing dress up with Alice Cullen.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you swore that I could plan your wedding and that includes making you look absolutely spectacular. This is a very special day and you have to look your very best. Oh and by the way, I know that you're planning on running, so don't even attempt it. We _both _know who would win _that_ race." I hated when Alice used her stupid precognitive vampire powers against me. Well, to be completely truthful, even without Alice's visions there is no way my klutzy self could outrun her- especially in this gown she stuffed me in. The dress wasn't that bad, I really kind of loved it. It was a pure silk, ivory, 1918 Pierre Gustavo vintage couture gown, adorned with diamonds along the corseted waist-only the best if Alice purchased it- complete with a ten foot train, waist length veil, satin gloves, and six inch Oscar de la Renta stiletto pumps. Only the grace of God can prevent me from falling flat on my face when walking down the aisle in these death traps the Cullen women and Renee call shoes.

"Okay, but if I'm late for my vows you have to explain it to the guests _and _Edward."

It was funny how my heart still did violent somersaults whenever my soon-to-be husband's name was mentioned. Now I know how Carlisle and Esme are still insanely passionate about one another after an entire century. Edward swears up and down that he loves me more and more every day that passes by, and I feel the exact same way about him.

That is pretty spectacular because I was pretty much sprung after our first kiss in the meadow. Ahh, the memories.

"_Ahhemm." _I was brought out of my beautiful flashback by the sound of Charlie clearing his throat. "You ready Bells, because we're almost up to bat…" Charlie's sentence trailed off the moment he laid eyes on me in my entire bride-to- be glory. "Wow, sweetheart you are definitely the most radiant bride to ever grace the pacific coast!" Charlie said in complete awe.

"Charlie, I'm the one who deserves the complements; I have been working on her for the last eight hours! And how dare you Charlie, she is hands down the most beautiful bride to ever grace the _planet_!" Alice ranted for about thirty seconds when all of a sudden Rosalie, Esme, and Renee came charging into her beauty sanctuary.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" the four women shouted simultaneously. All of them had their hands outstretched with a small token in each palm.

My something old was from Renee-my great grandmother's pearl necklace with an Austrian crystal clasp; something new was from Alice of course- a satin garter with lace trim; something borrowed was from Rosalie- an imported Italian silk handkerchief that had been in her family for ages, literally; and finally my something blue was from none other than Esme- a breathtaking diamond and sapphire beret that looked absolutely perfect in my elegant mahogany ringlets.

Suddenly I could feel tears struggling to make there way to the front of my eyes. I attempted to hold them back, in order to prevent my makeup from smudging, but I was obviously fighting a pointless battle. Hot tears poured down the sides of my face and before you could shout Eureka, I had begun to cry eyes out.

Thank Jesus! I was relieved to find out that Alice had purchased all waterproof makeup for me. She must have known that I would be a train wreck before, during, _and_ after the ceremony. Bless her little, silent, vampire heart.

Rosalie hurriedly patted away all of my stray tears, and pushed me towards my waiting father. I quickly hooked arms with him, took a deep quivering breath, and made my way downstairs to my perfectly quaint backyard ceremony, my friends, and my family.

The moment I got off the stairs, I could hear the pianist playing the classic wedding march and as I was walking towards the altar, something hit me like a ton of bricks. Not only was I making my way down the aisle, but I was also making my way down to an eternity of passion and beauty and mystery. An eternity of vampires. An eternity of love.

And then I looked into those piercing butterscotch eyes. Eyes filled with nothing but love, and need, and devotion. Eyes that held the only eternity I could ever want. The eyes of Edward Cullen- my love, my _husband._


	2. Author's Note: Important, plz read!

Author's Note:

Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. When I didn't see any reviews, I assumed that no one was reading the story! I didn't know you guys liked it…so I promise as soon as I get 4 reviews I will post a new chapter with at least 1000+ words. Please Please review.

Thanx a lot,

Peyton- McKenzie


	3. My Wife, My Life

Edwards P.O.V

These last few hours have been pure hell! Jasper and Carlisle had to give me "The Talk" in preparation for my honeymoon; Esme had to give me this huge oration about how I had to cherish Bella every second of every day, as if I don't already worship her; Renee told me how lucky her daughter was to have found me-I simply couldn't tell her that she had it all mixed up, for _I_ was the lucky one in this relationship; and on top of it all I had to deal with my increasing impatience.

I just cannot wait until I can call Isabella Swan _my wife_. Just the thought of her belonging to me for eternity makes me feel as if my long dead heart could possibly beat again. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Everything I've always believed impossible happened the moment I laid eyes on the love of my life. Excuse me; make that the love of my _existence_.

"EDWARD, IT'S TIME!!! The booming voice of my uncouth brother Emmett brought me out of my delightful reverie and into my frightening reality. All of a sudden I had an unfamiliar twinge of nerves in the pit of my abdomen. For the first time in over ninety years I, Edward Cullen, was nervous. I was getting ready to marry the most beautiful person I was ever lucky enough to cross paths with. And that, excuse my French, was some pretty scary shit.

_Relax, man. You are about to marry the woman of your dreams. There is absolutely no time for cold feet. Just walk out there with your head held high and I promise you won't regret it. You will, however, regret standing out here another second longer if Alice finds you._ Sometimes I was annoyed at how insightful and wise Jasper always was. He apparently was aware of my annoyance because I immediately felt a wave of calm being sent in my direction.

Taking my brother's advice, I stepped outside into my backyard and was shocked by what I saw.

Alice really,_ really_ outdid herself this time. I must admit, I've been to many weddings, but never have I seen one as elegant and tastefully done as this one. The ceremony was being held outside so we had to use folding chairs to accommodate our guests. Every single chair was painted in a delicate champagne color, and adorned with a blossom or two of freesia. Exquisite Chinese lanterns and billowy silver and gold gossamer hang from the branches of lovely oak trees. Rosalie played a sweet tune on a white grand piano that was carefully placed underneath a vintage gazebo covered with roses, lilies, freesias, and daisies. The yard had been neatly mowed by a professional landscaper and a dance floor had been installed toward the side of the house with several tables strategically placed around it.

The second I heard Rosalie start to play Pachelbel's March; I took my place with Rev. Weber on my right and Carlisle on my immediate left- my best man. There couldn't be a more fitting title for a man such as worthy and dignified as Carlisle. The amount of respect and gratitude I felt for him could be overwhelming at times- like right now. I had the urge to give him a huge hug. In fact I would have had I not heard the thoughts of Charlie Swan and realized that in about two minutes my fiancée would be walking down the aisle towards me.

Finally, Alice and Angela had walked down the aisle alongside Emmett and Jasper, all exquisitely outfitted if I may add. It was now Bella's time to shine.

I don't think my grin could have been any larger or goofier than it was when I saw Bella in all her bridal glory. To say she was breathtakingly gorgeous would have been the worst insult of all time. She was a trillion times more beautiful than that. I don't think a word has been invented that could have described her and at the time the only one I could think of was simply "WOW!" According to the thoughts of our visitors, they were all in complete agreement with me. How could they not be?

"_I am so proud of you son,"_ thought Carlisle and Esme.

"_I wish you guys all the luck in the world. Not that you need it. You two have one of the strongest bonds I have ever had the privilege to see," _were the combined thoughts of my siblings.

All I could think the entire time she glided- well, _stumbled_, would be more appropriate- down the aisle was _"What did I ever do to deserve somebody as perfect as Isabella Swan?"_

Before I was able to put much thought into an answer to my question, Bella and Charlie had arrived at our makeshift altar. Charlie listed Bella's veil over her head painstakingly slow, probably I an effort to drive me completely psychotic. Then he sweetly kissed her rosy cheek and whispered, "I love ya kiddo," in her ear. Now I could get a good look at my love.

If I thought Bella's gown and hair were indescribable, they were absolutely average in comparison to her glorious face. My mother and sisters were female Michelangelo's when it came to cosmetology. I made myself a mental note to thank them all later.

Chief Swan gingerly placed his daughter's fragile hand in mine and took a step backwards, allowing us to step closer towards the minister.

"Who gives this lovely woman away?" questioned Rev. Weber.

"We do," Renee and Charlie answered simultaneously. Renee was in tears by the time she said those words. She couldn't have been happier for her daughter. For the last twenty five years, Renee had been terrified of this day. Seeing as though her first wedding wasn't what you would call a complete success. Now that the day was here, she realized that her baby girl had a firm head on her shoulders and an excellent man at her side. Everything was going to be perfectly alright.

I was so deep in thought and awe at Bella's beauty that I was completely oblivious to the fact that she had already said "I do." It took a hushed giggle from her to grasp that it was my turn now.

"I do." And with that she became _my _wife. _My_ Isabella.

_My life._


End file.
